How To Tell A Secret
by Greath
Summary: Toothless wants to tell Hiccup how he feels about him but does not know how.


**I fixed the errors and made it better to read. this is a 1shot. ENJOY! **

First off, I'm a Night Fury named Toothless.

I have befriended a human by the name of Hiccup. We have a strong connection for each other, I need him, and he needs me. I feel his pain, and he feels mine. The only thing we do not feel for each other is love. Sure, he feeds me, pets me and looks after me, but he can't understand me. That is the one thing I hate the most.

Communication is alright, but it's only when I talk to him that really gets on my nerves. Every time I try to tell him, "I love you," the only thing he hears is the noises of a dragon, which he thinks he understands.

"What's wrong boy? Are you hungry?" He sometimes asks.

"No!" I yell, but he can't understand me.

"Ok, let's get you some food." Oh, the pain I get from not being able to tell my Hiccup how much more than a friend he is to me. Wait. What am I saying... I can't think like that! He is just a human, and I'm a dragon! I quickly get the thought out of my head.

"Toothless, are you coming or what?" I forgot I was still lying on the ground. I quickly got up and followed him.

We went to the spot where we first met. "Ok, buddy. Let's get you some food," he said. I just gave him a look, then went over to the pond to sit by the water, waiting for him. "Toothless, what's wrong?" He asked, knowing something was wrong. I just kept looking at the fish that were swimming around, thinking of a way to tell him.

While he was fishing, I remembered what he did the day we became friends. He was drawing. I quickly got up. Hiccup looked over at me and asked again, "What's wrong boy?"

I looked at a pile of trees, and then back at him. Then, I walked over to the trees and picked one up. "What are you doing?" He asked. I just ignored him and gripped it in my mouth. I struggled as I tried to carve the words into the earth. I tried to write 'I LOVE YOU,' but it looked nothing like the words.

"Toothless," he said, then paused to think of something to say, "That is an amazing drawing. You're getting good."

I looked at what I wrote; it was just a bunch of lines and curves. I looked over at him, he must have thought I was telling him thank you, but I was actually annoyed. Why is this so hard to do? Why can't he just get what I'm trying to tell him? I screamed in my head.

He was still fishing when I moved closer to him. "It's getting dark. You think we should head home?" he said. I looked up at the sky, it actually was getting dark. We packed up and made our way home. The sky was amazing, the stars were out, and the Gods had painted a swirling rainbow across the sky.

You just wait, Hiccup. I'm going to find a way to tell you my secret, the one that I've tried to tell you many times before.

As we were landing, I heard a voice.

"Hiccup!" The voice said. I looked and it was my riders mate.

"Hi, Astrid," Hiccup said as he was getting off of my back.

Once she got to him she asked, "What's wrong with Toothless? He looks depressed. What did you do Hiccup?" she sounded a little mean.

"I did nothing. He's just hungry," he told Astrid. I put my ears low and tilted my head to the right, with a sad look on my face. "Well, I think we should get something for Toothless to eat, before he dies of hunger," Hiccup said jokingly.

"Ok," Astrid said, and she kissed him on the cheek. Hiccup blushed a little from the quick kiss, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Astrid turned and walked way.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, but he knew why I was laughing. "Ok, ok, lets go," he said, and we made our way to his house to go eat.

We entered the house. Hiccup's dad, Stoick, asked what was wrong with me. "He's hungry," said Hiccup.

'That's it,' I thought, 'I'm tired of people always asking about me. I mean, if I even have one thing out of place, they ask. I'm tired of it.' So I went up the stairs and into Hiccup's room.

"Now what's wrong with him?" Stoick asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was hungry. But I guess now he's not." Hiccup said.

"You should go see what's wrong with him," Stoick suggested.

"Ok," Hiccup said.

He went up the stairs and into his room. The room was cold and dark. "Toothless, are you in here?" he asked, looking around for me. I purred, to let him know I was here.

"Ok, just come out now," he said, and I jumped and pushed him to the ground. I began to lick his face. "Ok, ok, sto-stop please," Hiccup said between laughs. After about a minute, I stopped.

We sat next to each other in silence. I then moved closer to him. I rubbed my head on his side and purred deeply. He then rubbed under my chin, my favorite spot. When he stopped I looked at him and tried to tell him with my eyes, "I love you."

I kept my eyes on his for about thirty seconds. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked. I wagged my tail to let him know he was right. "Well then, just say it," he said. As soon as he said that, my tail stopped moving and my ears went low. 'If only I could cry, I would to tell you how much it hurts not being able to talk to you,' I thought.

After he noticed how sad I was, he said, "I'm sorry bud. Just forget I said that. Ok? Look, Toothless, I know it's hard for me to understand you. But I'm trying my best." There was a sadness in his voice as he said that. I licked his face to let him know I forgave him. "Well... it's kind of late, so, do you want to go to bed?" he asked me, and I nodded to agree with him "Ok. Well then, goodnight, Toothless." he said.

I walked to the corner of the room and sat down. I then knew how I could tell my Hiccup how I feel about him. Why had I not thought of it before? Well, he will see in the morning what I have been trying to tell him. Then he fell asleep, and so did I.

I woke up early that morning, everyone else was still asleep. 'This is my chance, to show Hiccup how important he is to me!' I went down the stairs and out the door. The stars and the moon were still in the sky. It was beautiful.

I got a running start, then jumped in the air and flew to where we first met. When I got there, I looked for a good spot to put the three little words I'd been trying to tell Hiccup. I finally found a spot and used my fire to burn the words into the grass. As I did this, I was pleased. I knew Hiccup would be too.

After a few minutes of working on the words, I was done. I nodded to myself at what I had just completed. I stayed there for a little over an hour.

The sun was just coming over the horizon and the light reflected off the water and onto my scales. It warmed my body. I decided that I should get back to Berk and wait for Hiccup to wake up.

As I entered the house, everyone was still asleep. The sun was shining through the windows, giving the inside of the house a nice color to it. I laid by the stairs, and waited for Hiccup.

I couldn't stop thinking how much he would like it. About ten minutes later, he was up. He came down the stairs, and as soon as both of his feet were on the ground, I jumped on him and covered his face with licks. "Too-Toothless, sto-stop! I just woke up," he said in between the licks I gave him. When I was done he got up, wiped the saliva from his face, and went to the kitchen.

When he was done eating, I guided him to the door and then tried to get him to follow me. "Toothless, can't you wait till later to go flying?" he asked. I did not listen to him.

Eventually, I got him out the door and made him jump on my back, and then we started flying. We were about half way there, when Hiccup said, "I hope this is worth you jumping on me as soon as I wake up."

'It is, Hiccup, it is,' I said to myself. When we got there and touched down, I just looked at him, then motioned my head to where the three little words were, what I'd been trying to tell him. 'I LOVE YOU.' He looked at it, a little shocked.

"Did you do this for me?" He asked, and I nodded. "Is-is this what you been trying to tell me"? He asked further, and again I nodded. He went over to me and gave me a big hug.

After about thirty seconds of being hugged, we then looked at each other, and locked eyes. Hiccup them moved by my ear and said, "I love you too."

I purred with joy that he now knew what I'd been trying to tell him. We sat there next to each other in silence. Then he rubbed under my chin, and I purred again. Every time he did it always felt great.

When he was done, I licked his face. Then we looked at the sun. It was a little past noon. "Ok, bud, lets go," he said.

We flew back to Berk, as we flew home I knew that our connection with each other was now as strong as steel, and nothing would ever break it. Not even death itself, for when one is gone the other still has him in his heart, and in his dreams.


End file.
